


Rite of Passage

by Yaoi_Queen_the_13th



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Coming of Age, F/F, Female Dori, Female Nori (Tolkien), Female Ori, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash Friday, Genderbending, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Queen_the_13th/pseuds/Yaoi_Queen_the_13th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a dwarf comes of age, they are ushered into sexual adulthood by having sex with their older siblings.  In Ori's case, both Dori and Nori are willing to help with that.  It's a night of debauchery she will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rite of Passage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunfun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunfun/gifts), [QueenBecky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBecky/gifts), [sellswordking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sellswordking/gifts).



So, this is my first femslash.  Been meaning to try it for a while.  My first experience reading femslash was [QueenBecky](http://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBecky/pseuds/QueenBecky)’s [In a Room at Beorn's House](http://archiveofourown.org/works/634067) and [sellswordking](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sellswordking/pseuds/sellswordking)’s [Silent Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/637263).  After that, I was hooked.  Wasn’t too sure about Ricest but [AphPandeimos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AphPandeimos/pseuds/AphPandeimos) has written enough with the three of them and had plenty bookmarked for me to change my mind.  That said, enjoy!

#### Disclaimer:  I do not own anything of Tolkin’s because if I did, things would have turned out differently. 

#### Bold=flashback

 

Rite of Passage

 

 

 

 

Ori’s heart raced as she prepared herself for tonight.  A few days ago, Ori came of age.  In dwarven culture, this signaled she was ready for her first sexual experience with another person.  Over the centuries, however, people became considered with the newly minted adults becoming too promiscuous and putting themselves in unneeded danger.  The custom modified slightly.  Instead of being free to have their first sexual experiences with whomever, it became custom to go to one’s older sibling.  Usually, it was the one right above the young adult.  But sometimes there was more than one person present.  The idea was designed to protect, comfort and introduce the youngling into adulthood without fear of rejection or danger.  In Ori’s case, both Dori and Nori would be involved.  

 

As she stripped her normal knits, apprehension began to set in.  She knew her sisters would do their duty and guide her into this tumultuous new life, but looking at herself in the mirror, she couldn’t help to think her sisters would be disappointed.  Unlike either of her sisters, her gangly body was not much to look at.  Her sisters, on the other hand, were solid examples of dwarrowdam, where she was look to be little more than a child.  Her breasts were tiny, barely a handful.  Her sisters, especially Dori, were blessed with both size and substance.  Perhaps they would take one look at her nude form and change their mind.

 

A gentle knock on her bedroom door brought her out of the depressing state.  “Ori, love, are you alright?”  Dori’s concern ebbed some of her own fears.

 

“Yes, Sister.  I was just getting ready.”  Ori was ordered to bath before tonight’s events.  The gravity of it came when Nori, herself bathed as well. 

 

“Alright, dear.  We will be waiting for you in my bedroom.”

 

Taking a deep breath as she heard the footsteps retreat, she knew it was now or never.

\--

 

Entering her oldest sister’s bedroom, she was not surprised to see both of her sisters naked and waiting on her spacious bed.  Out of all the sisters Dori’s bed was the largest.  One of the reasons tonight’s rite of passage would take place in her room.   Dori sat up in her normal prim and proper way, every hair in place, while Nori lounged across her older sister’s legs, eyeing Ori expectedly.  “Took you long enough to get here.”  Nori teased.

 

Aghast at her sister’s responses, Dori nearly threw Nori out on her ear.  “Enough from you!  If you so much as cause one problem, I will personally lock you away for the remainder of the evening, is that understood?”

 

Nori rolled her eyes.  Leave it to Dori to take things too seriously.  “I was only playing.”  She winked at Ori trying to ease the obvious tension from her little sister.  Even from across the room she could see stress and worry tightening her muscles making her look more like a statute than a future bedmate.  “Besides, you are just as eager to get started as I am.  I can tell.”  A slight gasp sounded as Nori delved her clever fingers inside Dori’s folds.  “You are so wet already with anticipation.  I’m really surprised you haven’t cum yet.  But we will change that, won’t we Ori?”  Her smoldering eyes brought Ori back to a much younger age, when she should have been fast asleep and not been sneaking around the house.

 

**Ori couldn’t sleep.  Something was going on, she could feel it.  Strange, faint noises seemed to echo through her room as she tried to sleep.  But there were always strange noises when Nori was home.**

**Getting out of her bed, she crept down the hallway to her eldest sister’s room.  Dori never turned her away and half the time when Nori was home, they shared the same bed.  Nori told her it was because she really, really missed Dori and wanted to spend as much time as she could with their older sister.  Part of Ori longed to be near her often absent older sister.  Didn’t Nori want to spend time with her?**

**As she neared the door, more sounds seemed to emanate from within.  What could be causing such strange noises?  Seeing a crack in the door, Ori gazed through it.  Her hand flew to her mouth in wonderment.  On the large bed, she could see her two sisters naked.  Dori laying on her back, hands gripping Nori like a life line as it looked like her other sister was thrusting something attached to her hip into Dori.  Dori’s breasts shaking violently with every movement.  From her mouth fell murmurs and cries of “Faster” “Nori” “Harder” and “Please”.  One of Nori’s hands traveled, gripping violently at the supple breast of her older sister, the excess spilling from between her fingers.  “I never knew you could be such a slut, Dori.”  Her ample fingers twisting and pinching the nipple.  “Do you like it when you have your hole filled?  Do you like it when you are fucked so hard, you will feel it in the morning?”**

**Dori was beyond words.  Her head shock back and forth with sensation.  Nori’s eyes ran over the crack in the door catching Ori’s eyes for a while.  Smirking at seeing her baby sister, Nori began to thrust harder, finally bringing both of them to completion.**

**Feeling something strange in her small clothes, Ori placed a hand inside and was puzzled to find she was damp.  It didn’t feel like she peed herself.  In the morning she would ask Dori, maybe.**

 

 

“You were thinking about that night, weren’t you?”  Nori nibbled on Ori’s ear as she took one of the other’s tiny breasts in hand.  “My, they are cute.  They fit you so well.  I can’t wait to see the rest of you but first…”  Nori yanked Ori onto the bed, forcing her to lay on the mattress, her face right in front of Dori’s sex.

 

“Nori, what are you doing?”  Cried Dori as she tried to help Ori up only to be pushed away by Nori.

 

“Now, sister, you might be older but it is customary for the sibling right above to take control.  You did it with me and I will do it with Ori.  I promise I won’t hurt her, you should know better, but I have my own ways of doing things.  So, if you don’t like it, you can leave.”  She smirked.  Dori would never leave Ori to her depravity.  Nori liked to take chances and this was a gamble.  If Dori left, part of her plan would fall apart.  But if Dori stayed, everything would be prefect for all three of them.  Nori knew all of Dori’s little secrets.  What got her off and how far she could push.  Tonight, she would use that knowledge to her advantage.

 

Sensing a challenge, Dori refused to back down.  “You know very well I will not be going anywhere.”

 

“Good to hear, sister.  I think it is time for Ori to get some education here.”  Nori’s hand stroked Ori’s silky hair as she gently inched Ori’s face to Dori’s heated folds.  “The poor thing has never had the chance to see girl parts up close before.  It would be unfair expect her to know everything with out something to look at.  I will be needing your help, sister.  I need a model. Please?”  The other hand stocked the silver hair on her sister’s mound.  When she heard the moan, Nori knew she won.

 

Gracefully, Dori leaned back against the head board, letting her knees fall to the sides to give her sisters a better view.  “Come now, Dori.  Please, open up?”  Nori purred still stroking the coarse fur.  Nori held back a yelp of triumph as it was clear Dori was under her spell.  A set of perfectly manicured hands pulled the folds apart giving her sisters a clear view of her private.

 

The heat and heady fragrance started to make Ori dizzy as she started at the glisten hidden treasure.  Sparkling with moisture, Ori looked over the cresses and layers in amazement.  Was this what she looked like down there?  Another set of hands appeared in front of Ori’s face spreading them even farther for a moment.  “Take a good look, Ori.  This is what you look like down there.”  Release the fold, Noir pointed one of her skilled index fingers at a small, pink nub toward the top.  “This, sweet one, is the pleasure pearl.”  Taking her two fingers, she lifted the hood, ignoring Dori’s hungry pants.  “This pearl is very sensitive and can give dwarrowdamgreat pleasure when touched.  Some like the gentle touch” the pad of one of the fingers on the opposite hand gently stroked the pearl for a few moments.  Peaceful cooing seeped out of Dori’s lips as Nori chuckled.  “Others like it rough!”  Take two fingers; she roughly pinched the nub causing a ragged pant to escape her older sister.  When she applied pressure using her finger nails, more thick liquid escaped from her body.  “It’s it lovely?”

 

Ori didn’t know what to say.  She never heard such sounds coming from her oldest sister.  Chancing a look, she saw Dori’s head thrown back exposing her neck panting as her tried to keep her composer.  Her breasts heaving up and down as she tried to catch her breath.  Licking her lips, Ori tried to focus on what Nori was saying.

 

“You like the way she looks, don’t you?”  She whispered in the other’s ear.  “Dori is a closest masochist.  Likes to be treated rough and humiliated.  Just look at how wet she is from such little treatment.”  Ori stared again and wondered where the water was coming from.   “It’s not water.”  Nori cooed as her hand started to massage Ori’s rear.  “It’s juice the body makes when aroused.  The more juice, the more arouse someone is.  Do you know where it comes from?”  Grinning, she saw Ori’s delicate braid shake.  “Come, give me your hand.”

 

Under Nori’s command, she felt Nori curl Ori’s fingers, leaving only the pointer finger free.  “Ah!”  Nori chuckled at Dori’s cry as she shoved the finger inside their older sister. 

 

“You like that, don’t you?”  Nori growled. 

 

Such warmth.  Never before had Ori felt something so warm wrap around her finger.  Experimenting, she circle it only a bit to feel the texture of the inner walls.  Silky and bumpy, she decided and very, very wet.    Bringing the finger out slowly, she watched as the juice stuck to her finger.  Push it back in; again she became fascinated by the heat and texture. She wanted to spend all night exploring her older sister’s body.

 

As much as Nori enjoyed watching her baby sister finger fuck their older sister, Nori was dripping and wanted to feel some pleasure to.  “Now Ori, there will be plenty of time for that another day.”  Forcing her baby sister up from the mattress, she leaned her against Dori’s full breast.  “Now, it’s your turn.”

 

Nori’s wicked smile caused blood to rise to the surface of her skin making Ori blush all over.  Between her legs she felt the same moisture she felt long ago and more recently from Dori.  “Don’t worry, little one.  I am right here.”  Dori stroked Ori’s shaking arm as she gently kiss her neck.  Even with Dori’s reassurance, a tendril of apprehension crawled it’s way into her brain as she watched Nori retrieve an odd looking strap and small pole.  Well, to Ori it looked like a small pole.

 

“Are you wondering about this?”  Nori asked as she slid the part of the wooden pole into a hole in the leather strap.  “Take a close look and tell me what you see.”

 

All but shoving it in Ori’s face, she was forced to get a good look.  Looking in more detail, she could tell it was not a pole but more like two tapered, carved rods.  Looking even closer at the polished wood, there was a very small slit.  Inside she could see a thick metal spring.  “I...I don’t know what it is?”

 

Ori expected her older sister to be disappointed at her ignorance but instead she grinned like the Cheshire cat.  “Oh, you really are too innocent.  This is a special toy wooden cock many dwarrowdamwill use to fuck each other.  I saw you eyeing the center of it.  That’s what makes it so special.  Give me your hand.”

 

Again, Ori didn’t question her older sister.  Wrapping her fingers around the hard wood, she waited for something to happen.  Suddenly, she felt it.  As Nori pushed the other side, it came closer to her, when she pulled back, it receded.  “The spring allows me to not only fuck whoever, but as I push in, it will also push into me with as much force as I give.  So, the hard I fuck you, the harder I get fucked.  It really is a wonderful design.  Must find the inventor one day and thank them.”  Nori grinned as he took it from Ori.

 

Signing, Nori slid one of the sides into her sex and strapped the leather fastening to keep it steady.  “It really is wonderful.”  Nori leisurely stroked the cock as she felt it twitch inside of her.  “One day I will strap it to you and give you one hell of a ride.  But for now, just sit back and enjoy.”

 

 _This was it_.  Ori thought as Nori inched it closer to her. 

 

Feeling her baby sister’s heart beat faster, Dori turned her head so their eyes met.  “It’s alright dear, I am here.  If anything hurts or you want to stop, you just let me know.  She won’t do anything you don’t want.”

 

Ori nodded.  She felt blessed with how Dori was determined to look after her.  “Enough of that!”  Nori bellowed.  “Ori should know that by now.”  Grinning as slide the head of the toy against the folds getting it wet.  “Now, Ori, I want you to watch.”

 

Not able to help herself, her eyes stayed where Nori wanted them to.  Amazed and slightly scared, she watched as the wood disappeared into her body.  “There we go.”  Whispered Nori as she slide until she was fully seated inside her baby sister.  “All in.”

 

“You are doing a good job, little one.”  Dori kissed the top of Ori’s red strains.

 

It wasn’t pain.  Pain she would be able to identify, this was different.  Stretching and pulling was more the words she would use.  But not pain and something else, maybe pleasure. Breathing heavily, she felt another twitch from her groin.  As Nori began to move slowly.

 

“How do you like it, little girl?”  Nori growled, nipping her ear.  When she didn’t get a response, Nori thrust her hips hard earning her a yelp from Ori and a chastising from Dori.  “When I ask you a question, I want an answer!  So once, again, how do you like it?”

 

“I-I-don’t know.  It’s weird.  It doesn’t hurt.  But it does feel kind of nice.”  She admitted.

 

“Good to hear.”  Nori smirked as she continued to give gentle, long thrusts of her hip.  From behind her baby sister, she could see Dori fidgeting with need.  Such a slut, her big sister was.  She would have her turn soon, but not yet.  A little patience.  Wasn’t that what Dori was always telling her? 

 

Looking at the neglected breasts of her sister, Nori couldn’t help but bend her neck to take one of the sweet, candy pink nipples in her mouth.  At first, she gently suckled her sister tit, but then Nori became curious if her baby sister was anything like their older sister.  Taking the pebbled flesh between her teeth, Nori bit!

 

“AH!” Ori jolted up from her reclining position against Dori as she felt a wave of intense pleasure.  Her hip jolted up impaling herself farther on Nori’s wooden toy.  Ori couldn’t believe her reaction.  Her sister bit her and her body acted as though the flood gates of pleasure opened up.

 

“So, it seems we have two masochists in the family.”  She chortled as she violently twisted the other nipple.  Seeing Ori blush made Nori’s blood boil with desire.  “Oh, don’t worry about it, sweetness.  Now I know how to take better care of you.”  Still not seeing Ori’s eyes, she forced Ori’s chin up with her hand.  “And you want your sister to take good care of you, don’t you”  Her clever fingers snuck between their bodies and delved into the folds for the clit.  Her finger nails grazing it as she waited for an answer.

 

“Yes, Sister.  I want you to take good care of me.”  She panted leaning against Dori’s supple breasts.

 

“And she will, love, she will.”  Dori cooed stroking Ori’s check.  “Won’t you, Nori?”  Nori might be the one inside Ori, but if the eldest wanted to, she might try and put a stop to things.

 

“Of course.  Don’t I always.”  Pressing her own breasts against Ori’s, Nori leaned over her younger sister’s shoulder to kiss their older sister.

 

Sandwiched between her two sisters soft bodies, Ori felt another need bubble inside of her.  The other feeling she felt that night.  She didn’t only want to be taken to night.  She wanted to be loved.  She wanted the kisses her sisters were sharing and the loving she saw that night.  However, as clever as Ori was, she still didn’t know how to ask.  A small whimper escaped from her soft lips.

 

Pulling back from her younger sister, Dori became worried with the sound Ori was making.  “Are you alright, love?  Are we pressing too tight?”  Shaking her head, Ori was still unable to voice her need.  More blush rose as she became more embarrassed for making the sound.  “Is there something you want?  This night is about you.  If there is something you want or need, please tell us.”

 

“I know what she needs”  Nori teased as she pulled out suddenly leaving Ori feeling empty.  “Dori, lay on your back and have Ori lay on top of you.  Make sure she’s on her stomach.”

 

Understanding what her sister asked, Dori complied bringing her youngest sister down on top of her.  Their breasts mashing together sending sparks down their spines.  “There you go.  Is this position better?”  she asked as she brought her lips to Ori’s.  Mewing in the kisses, Dori chuckled.  “Is that what you want?  A kiss?  You should have said something earlier.  You know I would deny you nothing.”

 

Ori buried her head in the crux of Dori’s neck.  Taking a deep breath, she could smell the remains of the flowery soap Dori used to bath.  “I know.  But it’s embarrassing.”  Ori felt her chin being lifted by soft manicured hands.

 

“There is nothing to be embarrassed about.  Sex has just as much to do with communication as it does the body.  If you do not tell your partner what you want.  Both of you shall be disappointed.  Now, Ori, is there anything else you would like?”  Stroking her back gently as she waited patiently for a response.

 

“I…I think I want another kiss.”  Nodding, Dori brought her mouth back to the other’s lips.  Running her tongue over the willing lips, Dori teased it with her tongue begging for entrance.  Willing to trust Dori, Ori opened her mouth allowing Dori’s slink appendage caress ever crevice of her mouth.  Ori sighed as she could feel her body begin to twitch with need.

 

“Oh, that is sweet.” Feeling another set of hands of her rear, Ori turned to see her other sister stroking the wooden toy still moist with her own juices.  “But I’m getting bored.”  The sound of Nori’s hand striking the soft and tender flesh of the soft pale globes of Ori’s rear reverberated thought the room.  Watching it jiggle from the force and turn a please shade of pink, Nori smirked more from her both of her sisters reaction as the force pushed their groins together. As she struck again and again.  Not able to stand such a pleasing sight, Nori bent her head down to lick and bit the heated flesh.  Ori panted as she ground her hips against Dori’s looking for more stimulation while Dori’s fingers dug into Ori’s shoulders silently asking for more.  Another reason Nori wanted his sisters in this position.  “Are you ready for so more?”  Nori ran her tongue from her older sister’s slit to the youngest.  Savoring each of their unique flavors, she knew there would be plenty of time for more chances to sample them in the future.  Nori rubbed the tip of the tapered shaft against her dripping slit waiting for permission.  Nori wanted to hear her little sister begging for relief. 

 

“Please, Sister.”  She begged thruster her arse in the air trying to give her sister better access.  “Please, I want you inside me, again.”

 

“Oh, how could I say “no” to such a pretty plea?”  Slowly, she began to bury into her young sister.  As she did, her side of the toy slide deeper into her.  Panting slightly as she began to bring her hips back, pulling the toy from both of them with a wet sound.

 

“Ori, are you really us going to lay there and not help our sister?”  She teased as she licked the back of her sister’s neck.

 

“Ah…no.  What should do?”

 

So sweet and willing to please.  That was what Nori loved about her little sister.  “As I fuck you, you are to grind your hips against Dori’s.  She will feel it.   Don’t worry about that.  Before you know it she will explode.”

 

“Explode?”  Would that hurt?  Was that what would happen to her?  Explode.

 

“It means our prim and proper sister will lose all her decorum, beg and whimper and cum like a wonton woman.  Oh, you should see her face up close when that happens.  Breathtaking.  Here is something to help you, Dori.  So, you don’t think I’m forgetting you.”  A light squish was heard as Nori did something, what she did Ori couldn’t tell from her position.

 

Ori watched as her sister’s eyes open wider than before, her mouth slightly ajar as she panted as squirmed beneath her.   “Dori, are you alright?”  She couldn’t place the look but her wiggling made her a bit nervous.  Was she hurting her big sister?

 

“N..N..Nothing dear.” Dori tried to reassure her baby sister as her hips tried to move again. 

 

Bringing down her own, Ori tried to please her sister. The loud yelp gave her a bit more confidence.  As she grinded her hips, she noticed something hard sticking out of her.  Finally ramming her wooden cock into the baby, Nori draped herself over Ori.  “You can feel what I gave Dori, can’t you?  If you thought we only had one toy, you are in for a surprise.  We have many.  More toys than most children have the pleasure of owning.  I just picked a special one for Dori.  A nice fat one.  More for stretching than anything else.  Oh, it will drive her wild.  There are nights I will tie her up so even she can’t escape, tease for a while then shove it in her.  Without anyone to help her, she will be stuck between heaven and hell.  Won’t release her till morning and by that point she is quivering mess.  Ready to agree to anything just for some relief.  If I told you the things she agreed to…But you don’t want our sister to wait that long, do you?”  Nori pulled back gentle fucking her sister only with the head of the toy.

 

“N..No.”

 

“Good girl.  Such a good girl.  You know what to do.”  Nori felt her own toy vibrate inside of her as Ori tried to grind her hips against Dori’s.  Sinking in again, she reveled in her sister’s attempt to please the eldest as clumsy as they were.  Watching from above, it was easy to see how Ori’s inexperience was trumped but her wiliness.  Oh, she was going to be such fun in the future.  Not wanting to wait any more for her own pleasure, Nori began to fuck Ori in earnest like she would their sister.  Hard and fast.  The toy pounded into Ori was the equivalent of began fucked herself with how the toy was desired.  Such a wonderful invention.  All too soon, she began to lose her rapid rhythm as her vision started to pin point.  No!  She would not cum first.  Her sisters, than her.

 

Using her leg, Nori started to nudge the toy impaled in Dori.  Such unlady like sounds came from her as she began to babble.  “Please, please.  I’m so close!”  her cries seemed to echo both Nori and Ori as Nori ripped her self for the youngest, pulled the toy out for their sister and began to take her.  Ori, ever eager to please continued to rut against her.

 

Ori’s sweet voice penetrated the dense fog of Dori’s mind.  “How are you feeling?”

 

Her response was swift as she crushed their mouths together once again exploring every inch of the cavern.  A high pitched wail was swallowed by Ori saw her sister came. 

 

Looking on, Nori watched as Dori came down from her high.  “You are going to know how she feels in a moment.”  With out waiting for a response, Nori plunged back into Ori, her hips pounding into her as Nori’s hands found their way to her breasts and savagely twisted and tortured her little sisters nipple.  Pitching, twisting and pulling them till her was sure Ori would feel it for the next few days.

 

Slowly, Ori felt heat began to pool around her groin and sparks began to fly through her veins.  Part of her was scared as the sensations continued to assault her.  Was she going to explode?  Would it feel as good as Dori and Nori made it seem? 

 

“Let it go, Ori.  Don’t hold back.”  A dark voice above her growled.  Relaxing herself as much as she could, Ori felt her world explode in bright shades of white.

 

The muttering of “good girl” was barely registered as she started to fade.

 

Her vision started to come back when she felt her sister pull out of her for the last time leaving her feeling empty.  “How are you feeling Ori?” 

 

Raising her head from her sister’s breast to look her in the eyes, she found she was at a lose for words.  Instead of speaking, she nuzzled back into her sister’s warm chest giving her comfort she longed for after a trying night.  Dori, sensing what her baby sister needed, she wrapped her arms around her as she carded her hand through the red hair.  “You must be very tired.  That is normal and you don’t have to stay awake if you do not wish to.”

 

“That’s right, kid.”  Nori said as she curled up against her large sister adding her arms around her.  “And besides, you’ll need your rest.  Because this was only the beginning.  If you thought we would just take you one night than kick you to the curb, you are sadly mistaken.  Trust me when I say it will be one hell of a ride.”

 

The thought sent a shiver of anticipation down Ori’s spine as she contemplated what wonders and joys her new future would hold.

 

\--

So here’s how this story was born.  I wanted to write this fic but couldn’t.  Then, one day, I was on my way to work on a very snowy and slippery morning when on the radio I was told there was no work.  Cursing loudly, I screamed I was going home and writing porn.  No joke.  This is how it happened!

 

 

  


End file.
